


Владеть и удержать

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Reactions, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Mission, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выбитая из колеи работой на Старка, столкновением с армией злобных роботов, слишком большим количеством некомпетентных злодеев и возможностью из первого ряда понаблюдать за явлением Халка, Наташа отправляется к Клинту, чтобы прийти в себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Владеть и удержать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to have and to hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464898) by [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key). 



После отчёта её отпустили. Теперь она могла возвращаться в Чикаго, чтобы написать там очень, очень подробный рапорт о Беннере, генерале Россе, событиях в университете Калвера и ещё более бурных событиях в Гарлеме. Этот рапорт должен был включать в себя в том числе и более вескую причину её решению прострелить колено доктору Стернсу, а не просто «я хотела помешать ему сбежать и заставить его заткнуться» — и Наташа была уверена, что обязательно её придумает. Нужно только ночку поспать.

В конце концов, ответ, который она дала во время отчёта, уже был лучше истинной причины, которая заключалась в том, чтобы просто его заткнуть.

«Урод».

С другой стороны, за эту неделю ей и так попалось слишком много уродов. Слишком много уродов, слишком много чудовищ, слишком много ошибок и слишком много личин; она чувствовала себя чужой в собственной шкуре, не понимая, какую роль следует играть; неуправляемые эмоции раздирали её.

«В тебе есть хоть что-нибудь настоящее?» — бросил ей Старк, словно знал о ней всё.

«Что бы ни отняли у тебя эти негодяи, о чём бы ты ни мечтала, оно будет твоим», — ворковал Стернс, как будто она сама не могла получить то, что хочет.

«Идите вы оба к чёрту», — подумала Наташа и взяла билет в Сан-Диего.

***  
— Привет, — жизнерадостно приветствовала она, когда Клинт открыл перед ней дверь. На лице и руках подживали порезы, она прихрамывала на правую ногу и, когда усмехнулась ему, почти наверняка сделала это слишком широко.

— Похоже, ты не скучала, — сухо заметил Клинт, глядя на неё острым взглядом и с озабоченным выражением лица. Она сосредоточилась на том, чтобы войти нормальной походкой, и не удостоила его словесным ответом.

Но стоило ему снова повернуться к ней, как она ворвалась в его личное пространство, сжала его лицо в ладонях и поцеловала, сильно и отчаянно, как всегда приветствовала его после миссий. Он ответил на поцелуй, одной рукой придерживая её за затылок.

— Всё хорошо, Таша? — наконец спросил Клинт, отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо. Это было не как всегда.

— Неделя выдалась долгая, — ответила Наташа, после продуманной паузы. — Мне пришлось иметь дело со Страком. И Беннером. На меня рухнула пара зданий. Фьюри не позволил мне поджарить Росса за некомпетентность, поэтому я собираюсь посвятить своё свободное время тому, чтобы разрушить его карьеру. Давай трахнемся, а?

— …карьеру Фьюри?

Она посмотрела на него долгим взглядом.

— Росса, — сказала она и не добавила «дурак», потому что ей уже тридцать три и она умеет себя контролировать.

— Когда ты последний раз ела? — спросил он наконец; на лице его читалась озабоченность пополам со смехом.

— Не помню. Неважно. Привет.

— Привет, — сказал он. — Китайская еда или пицца?

— Пицца.

—… до или после секса?

— После. — Определённо после.

— С этим можно работать, — и Клинт снова её целовал, зарываясь пальцами ей в волосы и нежно проводя другой рукой по её спине. Ей не слишком хотелось нежности — ей хотелось быстро, и сильно, и чтобы ничего в мире не существовало, кроме него — но она достаточно внимательно относилась к своему телу, чтобы не возражать.

Наташа обняля его за шею, он подхватил её на руки и отнёс в спальню. Он был хорошим другом, хорошим другом с очень приятными руками, так что дайте ей полминуты — и она продемонстрирует, насколько сильно они ей нравятся.

—..так сколько зданий? — спросил Клинт, когда они добрались до кровати, стягивая с неё блузку.

— Всего два, — сказала она и постаралась не морщиться, заводя руку за спину, чтобы расстегнуть лифчик.

— Ага, — он остановился, глядя на неё с сомнением, поэтому она упёрлась ладонями ему в грудь и толкнула спиной на матрас, а потом уселась на него верхом. Клинт по-прежнему внимательно следил за своими руками, но, даже просто целуя его, она чувствует, как начинает расслабляться.

Клинт был безопасным.

Клинт был безопасным, знакомым и тёплым, он был бальзамом на раны после её длинной, отвратительной недели, и что такого, что у неё закрыты глаза, она же с ним целуется.

Просто она так устала…

***  
Наташа проснулась от звука машин и дождя за окном. Клинт накрыл её простынёй, и на то, чтобы освободиться, у неё ушло больше времени, чем следовало. Отчасти дело было в простыне, но главным образом — в том, как плохо она соображает спросонья и как затекло всё тело, пока она спала.

Спала.

Потому что она уснула.

Выругавшись, Наташа сумела подняться на ноги, сняла пристёгнутый на голени нож, схватила ближайшую рубашку (Клинта) и, спотыкаясь, побрела в ванную, чтобы освежиться.

— Неловко вышло, — сказала она, когда почувствовала себя в достаточной мере человеком, чтобы выйти в гостиную. — Я… Ты мне этого не забудешь, да?

Разлёгшийся на диване с книжкой Клинт вскинул взгляд и покачал головой с ухмылкой:

— Не-а.

Наташа так и предполагала, но ради приличия закатила глаза.

— Подвинься, — велела она и забралась на диван рядом с ним, укладывая голову ему на грудь, чувствуя, как обвиваются вокруг его руки. — Как там Нью-Мексико?

— Да… нормально, — ответил он. — Там был инопланетянин с молотом и здоровенный инопланетный робот. Большая часть города устояла, ни в кого не пришлось стрелять… нормально.

Голос у него был усталый. Не просто усталый, вымотанный, и она приподняла голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо.

— Роботам, — сказала она, — придают слишком большое значение. 

Клинт фыркнул.

— Согласен. Ну так… и как ты собираешься разрушить карьеру Росса?

— Если считать, что на этот раз его не арестуют? Эверхарт. Использовать «Вэнити Фэйр» нельзя, это выдаст и меня, и её, — хотя, говоря по правде, Наташу удивляло, что никто не интересовался тем, как Эверхарт выбирает собеседников для интервью, — да он и не подойдёт. Но у неё есть связи. К тому же, я смогу добыть информацию из первых рук.

Он посмотрел на неё и поймал её намеренно невинную и полную надежды улыбку.

— О-о, собираешься выпытывать у меня секретные армейские сведения?

— Ага.

— Учитывая твой послужной список…

Наташа ткнула его пальцем — не сильно, но он всё равно издал возмущённый возглас.

— За это, — сказала она, — я не угощу тебя пиццой.

— А ты суровая.

— Ещё какая, — Наташина улыбка померкла. — Он открыл огонь по гражданскому населению, Клинт. По университету. Он давил на Беннера, пока тот не сорвался, пока… — Пока весь блестящий интеллект Беннера не лопнул, не свёлся к одному только гневу. Пока он не утратил почти все человеческие черты.

Наташа глубоко вдохнула и заставила себя выдохнуть ровно.

— Я уничтожу Росса, — сказала она, а Клинт поглаживал её большим пальцем по запястью.

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — И это будет прекрасно.

Она снова положила голову Клинту на грудь, некоторое время слушая, как ровно бьётся его сердце, размышляя и лениво выводя узоры у него на руке. Потом остановилась.

— Кстати, Клинт?

— Да, Нат?

— Что ты сделал со своим постельным бельём? Оно почти лиловое.

—…стирка — непростое дело, — запротестовал он, и Наташа просто расхохоталась.


End file.
